Cartas
by hime-chanhyuga
Summary: Near le pide a Halle y gevanni que le lleven todas las pertenecias de Mello y Matt, encontrando 4 cartas, 2 para el y las otras dos para sus companeros. Near se niega a ver la ultimaimpidiendose a si mismo ver una linda verdad MxM leve yaoi


_**Hola, si, se que deberia estar actualizando ROMPIENDO BARRERAS pero el sabado estaba aburriendo a muerte en una fiesta familiar y derrepente se me ocurrio la idea, asi que tome una servilleta y me puse a escribir.**_

_**jejeje Creo que el ver como mis primos golpeaban a un pobre chico que me invito a bailar me dio inspiracion, si les gusta el One-shoot agradescan al pobre chico que sacrifico su integridad fisica XD**_

**Antes del fic, quiero aclarar...este One-shoot esta dedicado a Near river, el ya sabe por que XD ademas de que me animo a subirlo pues yo no pensaba hacerlo ya que no me convencio del todo, sobre todo el final**

**DISCLAEMER: **_Bueno los personajes de Death Note no son mios pero sus creadores se dejaron llevar por mi __**Ojitos No Jutsu **__y me los prestan *_*_

-Halle, Gevanni, traeganme todas las cosas que haya en el departamento que Mello y Matt ocupaban-Esa habia sido la orden de Near segundos despues de saber de la muerte de sus companeros. Tal como solicito, a la SPK fueron llevadas todas las pertenencias de Mail Jeevas y Mihael Keehl, entre ellas habia miles de consolas de video juegos de todo tipo y suficiente chocolate y tabaco para abrir una fabrica, sin embargo lo que mas le llamo la atencion al albino fueron cuatro sobres _"Nate River"_ se podia leer en dos de ellos y "_Mihael Keehl" "Mail Jeevas" _en los dos restantes. Cartas. Eso eran. Near invadido por una curiosidad que pocas veces poseia abrio uno de los sobres que tenian su nombre. Sin duda, era la horripilante letra de Matt.

_NATE:_

_Si estas leyendo esto es por que he muerto en el secuestro de que nada quiero decirte que el participar en tremendo plan suicida fue mi decision, Mello no me obligo a nada. _Al leer esto Near arrugo la carta en sus punos _Estoy totalmente conciente de que morire en esta porqueria de plan, Solo lamento el no haber podido ayudar a Mello a vencerte. Solo pido que me entierres con la unica foto existente de Mihael y con la psp roja._

_MAIL JEEVAS._

Terminando de leer esto, near arrugo la hoja y con furia abrio la otra hoja que tenia su nombre.

_RATA ALBINA:_

_Ja! te gane! he muerto antes que tu! cof cof bueno es obvio que si estas leyendo esto es por que el estupido de Kira me mato en el secuestro de takada. Maldito. Si no lo descubres y lo matas...ya veras! como sea, quiero aclararte que el imbecil de Matt fue quien acepto hacer esto, yo pensaba contratar a un rufian, por primera vez no miento al decir, YO NO FUI! _Near solto una carcajada como pocas veces en su vida ha hecho _Ah! y escucha cabeza de cebolla, mas te vale que mantengas el nombre de L en alto, por que si no...y...estoy seguro de que haras un buen trabajo como sucesor de L, a pesar de jamas haberlo dicho en voz alta, aiempre he sabido que tu eras el indicado para esto. MAs te vale lo hagas bien y elijas un buen sucesor, por que L tiene que ser lo maximo. Siempre_

_MIHAEL_

Ante las ultimas palabras d ela carta Near dejo que una solitaria lagrima bajara por su mejilla. El sabia que el creia eso, de esto la sonrisa de orgullo que ponia al ver sus perfectas notas, pero no creyo que ni muerto Mello se lo diria. Guardo cuidadosamente ambas cartas y dirijio su mirada a las 2 restantes. Sabia perfectamente el contenido de estas pero aun asi tomo la dirjida a Mello

_MIHAEL:_

_Bueno tal como sugeriste (ordenaste) estoy escribiendo una carta jeje XD la cuestion es que no se que escribir :D bueno, bien sabes que si estas leyendo esta cosa es por que he muerto y tu no. Jodida suerte la tuya! jeje bueno, te dire que la razon por la que te ayudare en este estupido plan suicida, por que, bueno a decir verdad tengo la leve esperanza de que si lo hago me veras como algo mas que tu perro, un estupido perro al que le dices que hacer y te obedece, sabes? es extrano...soy 3 anos mayor que tu! tu. deberias estar a mi merced sin embargo es al reves y es que yo...TE AMO, si, una estupidez y si, se que no soy correspondido pero, ja! ni que me vaya a poner a llorar y bueno espero que el haber muerto por ti, haberte ayudado hasta con el ultimo aliento, el que aun como me tratabas yo te ayudara a cumplir tu mayor deseo, el superar a Near. El desearte suerte hasta en el ultimo de mis dias con el ultimo de mis pensamientos._

_SUERTE Y QUE SUPERES A NEAR. CON EL CORAZON_

_TE APOYARA Y AMARA. MAIL JEEVAS _

Ahi fue cuando Near dejo que las lagrimas invadieran su rostro, lagrimas de impotencia, lagrimas de coraje, pero, sobre todo, lagrimas de lastima, lastima por Matt, por que el murio en vano. Por que Mello jamas dejaria de verlo como lo vio siempre. Como un simple perro que acataba ordenes, la unica diferencia es que a los perros cuando hacen algo bien se les premia, y Mello...el podia apostar todo su IQ a que nunca le dio algo a cambio. Aun cuando Matt siempre le dio todo; suerte, apoyo, amor, su alma...su vida. De mas estaria el leer la carta de Mello hacia Matt, el sabia que en ella no encontraria un "TE AMO" o algun "gracias por todo" y eso solo lo cabrearia mas lo mejor era guardar todo aquello.

Lo que Near nunca imagino era que lo unico escrito en la carta de Mello era

_Te amo Matt y se que me amas por eso siempre te agradecere todo lo que haz hecho por mi y es que, no podria vivir sabiendo que ocasione tu muerte._

_TE AMA; MIHAEL_

_GRACIAS POR TODO_

_**KYYYAAAA hasta yo llore cuando lo estaba escribiendo jejeje mis primos se que me quedaban viendo**_

_**comentarios?**_

_**Den click abajo y escribanme un lindo review**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l **

_**sigan la linea punteada**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**


End file.
